


South Park Drabbles

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: South Park
Genre: Multi, fluff?, let's try for a lotta fluff, woot! let's go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of fluffy pairings.</p>
<p>I'm not good with summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Style

**Author's Note:**

> I've writing so much smut lately, I thought some fluff would be cool to try. Don't hate me if it's bad.

Hands clenched in curly, red hair. Hips rutting against one another as teeth clacked and tongues chased and tasted. This was how most of Stan's victorious football games ended; back at his house, on his bed, a flustered Kyle on his lap in just his jersey. Adrenaline ran high, making the two boys giddy and hot. But, what happened on the days that Stan's team lost? 

Well, that's easy to explain, see.

The games where Stan's football team lost left the ravenette tired and saddened. Those were the nights when lips would brush gently against skin and soft murmurs would fill the air. Comforting hands would card through raven black hair and they'd eventually fall asleep within each other's arms.

Kyle would never say so, but those were the nights that he loved the most.


	2. Creek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute nervous blond baby with the stoic black-haired baby? Sure, why the hell not?

Tweek Tweak was always moving. He just couldn't quite sit still. Anxiety made his hands twitch and his eyes flutter in school and out about in public. It seemed like he could and would not ever stop twitching and shaking. And he couldn't. At least not around everyone else.

But, around Craig Tucker? Tweek could actually sleep without worrying that a nightmare would cause him to lurch off his bed. His hands would slow their shaking as they held onto tan ones in the comfort of his bedroom. His eyes would flutter shut, but it was only because he felt so calm lying on his bed in Craig's arms.

Some could say that Tweek Tweak was weird and couldn't ever stop twitching. Some thought it was because of the caffeine he drank, others knew that he was just anxious. But no one knew what happened behind closed doors when Tweek finally got to curl up with Craig Tucker.

He stopped moving and fell asleep.


	3. Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone explain to me how to get out of this fandom? Because I'm drowning.

Kenny was a bad-boy.

A good-for-nothing, trailer-trash, perverted teenager, who never was quite good at staying in school (or alive for that matter). Nobody truly thought he could accomplish anything. But, the joke was on them, because Kenny had accomplished something. He'd finally confessed to Leopold "Butters" Scotch.

He stood there in front of the smaller blond boy, his eyes on the ground. Butters stammered in surprise, his cheeks red after Kenny came up to him and kissed him in the hallway. And in front of Eric! (He was gonna kill someone for sure). Butters gently laid a hand on Kenny's shoulder and the boy in the orange parka flinched, expecting rejection.

What he didn't expect was Butters to smile and simply say, "Pick me up at 7. Don't be late."


	4. Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I ship this again? Oh yeah, because it's sorta cute..

She knew that the question ran through everyone's head when they saw her and Eric out in public.

_How in the hell did Wendy Testaburger wind up with **Cartman**?_

To be honest, she didn't really know either. But, after high school, when Wendy was in college, it happened. Eric just came up to her at some point while she was returning home for spring break and asked her nicely for her number. She relented, and they texted everyday up until their first date in the summer. They'd managed to make it through five years of fights and tears and happiness and loss.

So why was it so surprising and beautiful to Wendy when Eric got down on one knee and asked her to be his wife?


	5. Pip/Damien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Pip! *clears throat* that is all.

Was there a reason why the son of Satan was dating Pip Pirrup- an angel?

Actually, yes. There was.

Damien smiled just thinking of the blond boy who had made it to Heaven before Damien could really confess and explain his feelings for the boy from England, but with his father's permission, he accomplished the impossible. He set foot on Earth once more to talk to an angel. And what did Pip Pirrup do when Damien finally confessed his feelings for the boy?

He kissed his cheek and told him that he'd felt the same, but Damien would have to wait until Pip got a little bit more mature to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... give me some prompts if you want. :)
> 
> You can check me out on tumblr: jinxxycatsbabe


	6. Creek- First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did he do? Where did he put his nose? What if he bit his tongue off because of his twitches?? Oh, the pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Creek for everyone!! Enjoy! :)

"Have you and Craig kissed yet?"

Kissing? Tweek glanced up at Token, his eyes wide as he ran a hand through his blonde hair, yanking at a fistful. Clyde nudged Token in the ribs as they walked into the school. With a grimace, Token gently patted Tweek on the shoulder. "Never mind. Forget it Tweek."

Forget?! How could he?! He spent the entire rest of the day freaking out about the thought of his and Craig's first kiss. It was bound to happen. They had been dating for a good seven months, and all they'd done so far was hold hands. But, kissing? 

How did he even kiss? What did he do? Where did he put his nose? What if he bit off his tongue because of his twitches?? Oh, the pressure. By the end of the day, his fingernails were bitten down to the quick and he'd pulled out a good amount of hair. He hoped Craig wouldn't notice and at first, it didn't seem like he did. They went home and did homework at Craig's like normal. 

It wasn't until after they both ate dinner with the Tucker family and they were watching a movie, cuddled close on the couch, that Craig said something. 

"You're upset about something." He stated in his nasally, monotone voice. Tweek gasped, clutching his chest as his head snapped around to stare at his boyfriend. "Don't play dumb, Tweek. You're not usually quite so... riled up around me."

Tweek's hands flew up to tug on his hair, but Craig gently grabbed his wrists, restraining the urge. Tweek sighed shakily, looking down at the floor and his socked feet on the carpet. 

"W-when are we- GAH- gonna h-h-have our first kiss?" Tweek stuttered, ripping his teeth into his bottom lip. Craig's eyes widened slightly and he smiled at his boyfriend. Tweek frowned, his eyes welling up with tears. "Do you no-no- ACK- not wanna?"

Craig chuckled, "Of course I wanna have our first kiss, Tweek."

A small sigh of relief left the nervous blond and he glanced up at his stoic boyfriend. "Really?"

The black-haired boy leaned down. "Really."

Their first kiss went relatively well. Their noses bumped a bit but it wasn't that bad. The only bad part was when Tweek jolted and clashed teeth with Craig, Craig's bottom lip smashed between the hard teeth. 

But, other than that, Creek's first kiss was a mild success.


	7. Bunny- First Date

"Pick me up at 7. Don't be late."

Kenny heard those words in his head over and over again as he walked his way up to Butters' house. He was worried to say the least. He didn't really have enough money to take Butters to a movie or anything, and he was certain that the Scotch's did not like him. They probably thought that he was some big bad influence on their Butters. The very thought of the door getting slammed in his face nearly made him turn around and run back home. But, this was Butters. This was the boy who'd he'd liked for quite some time now. He could do this.

He knocked on the door, tugging at the strings on his parka. He let out a little yelp as the door swung open to reveal Butters, smiling. "Hiya, Kenny."

He sighed in relief that it wasn't Butters' parents and smiled back. "Hi, Butters."

Butters grabbed a coat that was set off to the side, and yelled back to his parents that he was leaving. They didn't try to stop him or anything, just said good night and told him to be home at a reasonable hour. Kenny took that as a good sign. He led Butters down the walkway, reaching over to take his hand. Butters jerked away quickly though, casting a quick look back at his house.

"Sorry, Ken." He said sheepishly as soon as they were out of sight of the house. "My parents don't like the fact that I like boys, so I told 'em we were goin' to hang out with Kyle and Stan together. I hope that's okay."

Kenny nodded frantically. Butters smiled, reaching over to take his hand now that they were away from his parents' prying eyes. This would be a good first date.


	8. Style- First Time

They planned it all through.

Kyle would spend the weekend at Stan's, because his parents and sister were going to be out as some concert thing his sister wanted to go to. Which left the house all to Stan's self. Stan would buy the lube needed and Kyle would acquire the condoms from Kenny. They had everything ready at Stan's house and they had both made sure that their teeth were brushed and their bodies cleaned. Nothing was going to ruin this night.

Except for themselves.

It was all going swell until they decided it was time to fuck. Stan crawled on top of Kyle and was promptly elbowed in the stomach. Laughing out apologies, Kyle leaned up to press a kiss to Stan's chin. After a few heady kisses, they laid back down with each other, mindful of their body parts. Fingers were slicked up and Kyle was prepared quite thoroughly, if the come on his stomach was evidence enough. Stan clumsily put the condom on, his hands shaking. Now came the difficult part. Stan slotted his hips in between Kyle's legs to press inside of him. Knees knocked together, teeth clacked, hands slipped on the sheets. Pain welled up in Kyle and he let out a small cry. Their noses bumped as Stan rushed to kiss him.

It was awkward and sloppy and definitely a first time. They both described it as a disaster to their friends when they asked, but deep down they knew.

That first time had been perfect.

 


End file.
